The Planet of Exile
by Apollo1147
Summary: Goku was not the only Saiyan evacuated to Planet Earth. In the decades before it had been used as an Exile Planet, those unworthy of the Saiyan heritage banned to the planet. As Frieza attacks, they only hope of saving their race is evacuating the children to the other pre-programmed destination - Earth. The Exiled children integrated into society, evacuated children rebelled.


This Fanfiction was inspired by a challange set by Curlyquills in the Forum I am apart of. (Lovely bunch. =]) I have been a bit naughty and posted this without getting a Beta, as was a requirement, but I will be making sure I get one soon! Hope I don't get into too much trouble! =P

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. =[

* * *

Prologue - The Evacuation

The Planet shook violently as the colossal ship entered the atmosphere. Bardock was readying the troops at King Vegeta's order, prepared to enter a battle that would either free them forever, or destroy them completely.

On the blind side of the planet, away from the ship's prying eye, mothers where preparing to send their young children away, those who could not help in the imminent battle, determined to preserve their own kind. Queen Vegeta was supervising the preparations, the conversation she had had with her husband circling her mind.

_"We must prepare for the worst, my Queen. Take the children to the exile launch pad. It is an inconspicuous place, uninteresting area and is located far away from where Bardock has predicted that our confrontation will take place. All the pods are pre-programmed for the Exile Planet, they shall land together. My son… My son will come to them there and rule as is his birth right if we cannot beat the monster." King Vegeta said._

_"Of course, my love. Tarble will eventually be reunited with his family and his race." The Queen replied wistfully._

_"Tarble is no son of mine." The King replied harshly He turned around to see his Queen trying to hide her emotions behind a well trained mask. Realising she needed more support than he, he continued. "But he may yet prove himself to be a brother to Vegeta. It will not be my call if we do not survive this. Our eldest son will do the right thing. He had been raised well as a proper Saiyan should…"_

The conversation was the only admittance of the possibility they may not win King Vegeta had expressed. Only a few and trusted woman had been granted the task of evacuating the youngest children, who had been lifted from the beds, homes and streets of where they lived. It was for the best, but it compounded the Queen's feeling that she knew this was the last day they would be alive.

She watched as the son of Bardock, Kakarot, was placed in a pod by his sister. A tear ran down her cheek as she ran her hand over the baby's head, flattening his hair before it sprung defiantly back into place. The baby laughed, before trying to swipe at his sister's hand. The girl was a soft Saiyan, but was permitted to stay as household help. It wasn't as shameful for a daughter to not be material for a Saiyan warrior, but for a son…

Wrapping her tail around herself little tighter, convincing her to keep going, Queen Vegeta approached Kabaige. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she then bent down to the little Saiyan, letting him grab her finger. Kakarot gurgled happily, before wrenching the Queen's finger's back, almost breaking them.

"Kakarot!" Kabaige shouted in horror, swiftly bending down and realising the Queen from his grasp. "I'm so sorry, your majesty.."

"Do not worry, Kabaige!" The queen replied, a bittersweet laughter escaping from between her lips. "He is strong; he will be a wonderful subject to Vegeta when they meet again."

"It has been too long since you have seen your son, and we have seen our prince, my Queen." Kabaige replied, bowing her head in respect and defeat.

Queen Vegeta pondered over this for a few moments before nodding in agreement. _And we will never see him again_. She thought to herself, but did not dare say aloud. There had to be hope.

A little girl came up from behind the Queen, and wrapped herself around the royal's leg. The girl tried to look up to her, but her vibrant purple hair covered her eyes. Bending down, the queen swept the hair away from her face, revealing a fierce pair of teal eyes.

"Hello, Serona." The queen said with a small smile.

Kabaige stared in awe of the child. The child born of an ape on a full moon. The only child born in the history of their race with features other than black hair and black eyes. She was a legend before she could even walk. Everyone knew of her, just as they knew of the Royal Family. She was going to become part of the Royal family, as she was betrothed to Prince Vegeta, who was little more than a year younger than the royal heir. Serona had been controversially taken into the Royal house minutes after she was born, but no one doubted the King.

"You can travel with Kakarot. Take good care of him, we all need to pull together now." She picked up the unusual child and hugged her tightly. "Wait for my son, he will find you."

She stroked Serona's long hair before whispering to her. "When you stand together, do not stand alone. We need to be a team now."

Serona pulled away and looked deep into the Queen's own onyx eyes. Without any movement, Queen Vegeta knew she understood. She placed her in the pod where Kakarot was now sleeping. Usually it was only one child to one pod, but these were desperate times. Shutting the pod door, the Queen activated the launch sequence.

Other pods quickly followed suit, but there were only 10 or so ships, each filled with two or three children. Serona was the eldest to be spared. The woman watched as the pods flew away to the planet of exile, before the ground shook again, and battle cries could be heard.

The Queen addressed her most trusted and loyal subjects. "Come on, my Saiyan warriors, our husbands, brothers, fathers and sons need our help! Those of you who can, follow me! Those of you who can't, make sure there is an almighty feast prepared for us on our victorious return!"

The woman cheered, the majority flying after their Queen to the battle field. Flying to the conflict, Frieza's giant ship could be seen hundreds of miles before them. It blocked out the sun and put the majority of the major Royal city in shadow. She saw her husband and his elite team flying up to the ship. Using her scanner, she realised that the majority of the armed military were still on the ground, under Bardock's control. She landed beside him for a briefing of what the orders from the King had been.

"King Vegeta has entered Frieza's ship, believing he can defeat the tyrant with his elite force. We are to wait here, reading his energy level. If something goes wrong, we are to attack at full power." Bardock explained.

"He went in there alone?!" Queen Vegeta screeched. "But he knows he can not beat him! We need to attack in unison!"

Bardock stepped forward to the Queen, taking her arm and angling her away from the troops. "Forgive this intrusion, my Liege, but we must believe in our King and our army; we must keep them psyched up so they will fight most ferociously."

"Yes, yes, you are correct." Queen Vegeta shook Bardock off of her. "Now we wait."

The entire Saiyan race watched the ship intently, relying on what information could be extracted from the scouters. The Queen looked over the ship, and noticed a distinctive energy level.

"My son! Prince Vegeta is on that ship!" She called out to the Saiyan army. A roar of anticipation came from the crowd; they had a new cause to fight for. Their excitement was cut short as they sensed the energy level of their King disappear. A blanket of silence overcame the army, as they processed the information. Some of the Saiyan's were tapping at the scouters, trying to convince themselves it was broken. Others had already removed their scouters in a sign of respect. A couple had crushed the devices in anger, but most stood dumbfounded, for the first time in most of their lives.

Their King had been defeated.

Queen Vegeta felt the sickening twist of a dagger of grief turn in her stomach. The King had been the strongest warrior, the most respected. Her best hope of ever seeing her son again. She was oblivious to the battle cries of the Saiyan army behind her as they launched into flight to confront the ship.

Kabaige had arrived at the army's position and had made her way through the crowd to see her Father. Bardock had already left, leading the army to the ship. She saw the Queen standing shell-shocked and unmoving.

"My Queen!" She called out, trying to make herself heard over the roar of the ship's engines, the battles cry of they army and the crackling left behind the warriors as they flew away.

Queen Vegeta turned around to the sound of the familiar voice that called her. Tears threatened to spill down the Queen's cheek and her mouth was pinched to stop any sobs escaping. Before Kabaige could reach her the Queen's faced morphed into one of anger, frustration and vengeance. Beckoning the girl to stay behind, she took off in the direction of the army, taking her place along side them to help them fight.

Kabaige watched in horror as a bright, wide, thick orange beam descended to the surface of the planet. It obliterated her Father and her Queen on contact, not leaving a trace of their existence. The unstoppable beam hit the planet and penetrated deep through its core. The ground shook and buildings collapsed.

In the final moment of his life as the beam sucked his life out of him, a vision came to Bardock. It was his son, the son he had never held. He was going to survive, he was going to become strong, and he would kill Frieza.

Kabaige levitated to avoid the shaking and survey what was happening more clearly. She could hear the defiant last battle cries of her race everywhere, and the smell of burning flesh invaded her nostrils, causing her to gag. The rancid smoke of the burning flesh settled on her tongue. Lava started to erupt through the fractures in the ground, emitting its overpowering heat and light.

The planet groaned with the pressure and strength of the beam it had just received, writhing with the movement of lava beneath it, the ground bubbling up. She looked up to the ship as it moved away from the atmosphere to avoid the shrapnel of the impending explosion.

"You will meet your end at the hands of a Saiyan, Freiza!" Kabaige yelled after the ship, before the planet imploded under the strain of its own gravity and weakening shell, sucking and destroying everything that had ever been built or had lived on the planet.

A supernova explosion rippled through the collapsing planet, scattering its remains over them surrounding stars.


End file.
